


enough give me what i want

by morganazara



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-25
Updated: 2017-09-25
Packaged: 2019-01-05 03:29:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12182037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morganazara/pseuds/morganazara
Summary: dean goes to morgan and she wants more then just the words sorry





	enough give me what i want

Morgan was really tired of the lies. Dean was standing in front of her with a questionable look on his face.  
“ why dean why must you lie to me” she stammered out.  
For month Morgan wondered where he went. He would only call when he wanted to get” frustrations” out. Morgan didn't mind at first. Normally as good looking man of his stature wouldn't even give her the time of day.  
“ morgan I am sorry but what I do in life you wouldn't understand” he jerked out.  
“ what do you do? Oh come on I'm only here as your little fuck toy” she sneered.  
Fire started to flare in deans eyes, as Morgan started to breath deep. He watched as her chest rose and fell. He knew he couldn't keep lying to her. Morgan meant more to him then she knew. He walked towards, trying to re sure her that it wasn't the case. He reach his hand out towards her sadden face.

“ thats not true” dean stroked her face.  
He wanted nothing more then to take her into his arms and just shower her in love. She wasn't going to fall for it.  
“ guys like you are all the same” she choked out.  
She was about to raise her hand to smack him but he caught her tiny wrist and pined her to the wall with his body.  
“ wanna try that again sweetheart” he growled into her ear.  
The hairs on the back of her neck stood up. He knew she was a creature of habit. Dean knew what her turn on's were.  
He locked his leg between her legs, making it hard for her to move.  
She couldn't get away no matter how hard she tried. Morgan starred up into his eyes. Her body was on fire for him and she knew she couldn't stop it. Dean took her other wrist and pinned them over her head.  
“ darling you know how this is gonna end”  
“please dean” she quivered.  
Morgans lip started to tremble. Dean starred down at her lips. They begged to kissed. He took no time , taking her lips. He clammed them, he owed them and she let him. Morgan was powerless against him.  
Dean let go of her wrist and picked her up and wrapped her legs around his waist. He didn't skip a beat as he carried across the room to her bedroom.  
Morgan wrapped her arms around his neck, not wanting to let go. Dean layed her down onto her bed.  
She tried to reach up to touch him but he pushed her hands away.  
Dean started to strip. She watched in hunger as dean took his shirt off . A lustful feeling took over Morgan. She saw him taking down his jeans. She gasped a bit as she saw the size of him. It never got old. Dean came down onto Morgan as she motioned him. She took him into her arms. Dean calmed her lips and neck.  
Morgan let out little moans as his lips moved over her.  
“ I need you naked” he growled.  
“ then strip me dean” Morgan moaned.  
Without a second thought, dean hungerly went for her jeans. He unbuttoned them greedily.  
She watched him as he pulled her jeans and panties off. When he got to her shirt, she slapped him away.  
“ what do you think your..” he tried to get before she made him roll onto his back.  
She lifted her leg and straddled him. She slowly guided herself down onto his thick cock. He watched as morgan threw her head back. Morgan grew that evil grin he loved so much about her. She started to slowly unbutton her shirt It was torment to deans lustful eyes. Morgan could see the anguish in his eyes. Morgan touched her shirt and tore it open wide.  
Dean sat up with on him and ripped the shirt off her shoulders and threw it.  
“you are so naughty” he sneered into her chest.  
He took one her harden nipples into his mouth. biting and sucking. Morgans moans became louder. running her fingers threw his hair, morgan became more wanting of him. Dean could feel his climax about to come on.  
“ fuck Morgan the things you do to me” he cried out.  
Dean knew he had to really own her. Pulling her down, dean rolled her on to her back. now he was back in control. He slide his hands under her hips and brought her body up more. Morgan cried out even more at the sheer feeling of pure bliss. His thrust intensified more with each movement. Morgan knew she wasn't going to last longer.  
“ put your hand around my neck”  
dean looked down at her with a spark in his eyes. Never had she asked him to do that ever. Dean slowly move his hand around her neck and put a little pressure on her slender neck.  
It was just enough to make her eye widen. Her chest rose and fell quicker. The sensation took over as she bit her lower lip. Dean found it sexy when she did. He let go of her neck and took possession of her lips.  
The climax between the two of them was so close and so in sync. dean pumped her a little harder and quicker as he was about to come undone.  
“ dean” Morgan whimpered as she locked eyes with him.  
“Morgan!” he growled.  
Never letting looking away, both of them came at the same time. eye to eye and forehead to forehead the sensation washed over the both of them like a wave.  
After the tremors finally stopped, they both cuddled up to each other.Dean wanted her to stay with him. he never wanted her to walk away anymore. he always wanted her by his side from now on. no more goodbyes.


End file.
